1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a stylus and an electronic device using the stylus, and more particularly, to a stylus configured to control a capacitive touch panel and an electronic device using this stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology rapidly changes, manufacturers of electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones or portable multimedia players, all tend to use touch panels as input interfaces of a new generation for replacing traditional keyboards. More specifically, current touch panels may roughly be divided into capacitive touch panels and resistive touch panels. When using a capacitive touch panel as the input interface, a user may perform operations, such as entering text, menu selection or so forth, by merely using a finger.
In general, in a process of using the capacitive touch panel, in order to lower a chance of causing inadvertent contact due to icons on a screen being blocked by the user's finger or to meet the purpose of writing, a stylus may be used therewith. However, a nib of the traditional stylus would substantially subjected to an elastic deformation as it contacts the capacitive touch panel, and could still easily cause inadvertent contact when selecting smaller icons. Moreover, when a force applied to the nib increases, since a contact area thereof becomes larger, small fonts are unable to be written and lengths and widths of the fonts are difficult to be controlled.